The Black Parade: This Tragic Affair
by EarlyArcher
Summary: It's been six years since the Horrific Battle of the Losco Setan and the gang has been busy with normal life until someone re enters and creates chaos for everyone.


_Author's Note - _ Why hello there! It has been a while! If you haven't read the first three stories, then please go read them first, otherwise you will be quite lost.I've been off working a lot at Spirit Halloween, but now that gig is over and I am here to write you joys of new MCR stories/updates. Here is a taste of the next installment of The Black Parade Saga. Not sure where i'm going with this, so it'll be quite the adventure for all of us! Expect an update on my other stories soon. Disclaimer wise, i don't own anything that belongs to My Chem.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>"MEGAN! AARON!" I yelled at the two.<p>

"Sorry mother," Aaron replied, coming in from the garden.

"I'm sorry too," Megan replied.

"You two are covered in mud! And you're trailing it through the mansion!" I hollered at them.

"What's going on?" Melody asked, holding a little baby boy in her arms.

"Those two were playing in the mud. And now the mud has been brought into the house," I sighed.

"Oh, I hope that get's cleaned up before Mikey and Gerard see that," Melody said.

"I hope it doesn't. Those two have practically gotten away with murder," I told her in frustration.

"They are cute though," She commented, leading me away from the trail of mud.

"They're a handful now, but wait until they're older. The two of them are going to be even more trouble," I replied with a chuckle.

"WHAT THE!" A voice yelled from the room we just left.

"They're probably grounded," I commented.

"Yeah, Gerard didn't sound too happy," Melody added.

"Why is there mud all over the floor in there?" Gerard demanded as he stalked into the room we were in, Mikey on his heels.

"They know they're in trouble. They got out of hand when they were out back playing. I'm sorry." I told him, trying to calm him down.

"Olivia, they need to know this isn't a playground. This mansion isn't just where we live, it's also where we work. There are important officials who come here almost every day now. We're on the edge of something amazing, but it could go sour in a heartbeat," He yelled at me.

"I'm sorry Gerard," I repeated, close to tears.

"Hey, calm down. We'll go talk to them," Mikey told his elder brother, calming him down.

"Mikey," Gerard said sternly.

"Do not yell at her again," Mikey whispered angrily, only loud enough for Gerard to her.

Mikey guided me out of the room and up towards the twins' bedrooms.

"I'm sorry about Gerard, he's stressed," Mikey apologized.

"It's okay," I whispered.

"No it's not. He shouldn't yell at you for any reason," he said, pulling me into a hug.

"We should go find the wonder twins and punish them," I mumbled into his chest.

"Maybe not punish them. They probably didn't mean to cause a mess," Mikey smiled, leaving his arm around my waist as we walked towards their rooms.

"Megan, Sweetheart," Mikey called, knocking on her door.

"Just a minute father!" she called back in response.

"She's probably changing," I explained as we waited outside.

"I'll go get Aaron and I'll be right back," he smiled, quickly kissing me before heading over to Aaron's room.

"Yes mother?" Megan asked, wearing a clean black sundress.

"Your father and I want to talk to you and Aaron about what happened," I explained as I sat on her bed.

Megan came and sat next to me, her short brown hair still wet from cleaning it. I pulled her into my lap and held her as we waited for Mikey and Aaron. I smiled when I saw the two walk in, Aaron looked like a miniature Mikey. Aaron was wearing a pair of clean black pants and a black button up shirt. The two joined us on the bed, Aaron sitting in between Mikey and myself.

"Your uncle and I saw the mess you two made," Mikey told them.

"We're sorry," Megan told him.

"We didn't mean to. We won't do it again," Aaron promised.

"You two will have to apologize to your uncle though," I said.

"We will," Aaron smiled.

"We promise," Megan grinned.

"Good. Now go be the precious little devils you are," Mikey laughed.

The two ran out of the room and off to find their uncle. I let my head fall onto Mikey's shoulder and kept it there, closing my eyes.

"So what is this amazing thing you are working on?" I curiously asked him.

"It's nothing," he replied nonchalantly.

"It didn't sound like nothing earlier when Gerard yelled at me," I calmly told him, trying to guilt him into telling me.

"It's something that might involve The Patient," he started to explain.

"And," I said when he stopped talking.

"That's it," he finished.

"Mikey," I whined, taking one of his hands and holding it in both of mine.

"Olivia," he replied in the same tone of voice, causing me to laugh.

"Fine, be that way," I said pretending to be upset.

I let go of his hand and stormed out of Megan's room. I heard Mikey calling after me, but ignored him in the hopes that he'd follow me to our room. When I heard footsteps behind me I quickened my pace. Reaching the door, I threw it open and quickly moved behind it to hide.

"Olivia, are you really upset?" Mikey asked uneasily as he stepped into the room, looking for me.

"There's a possibility," I told him, surprising him in the process by closing the door.

"I think I might know a way to change that," he grinned.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Gerard," Megan said carefully as her and Aaron slowly opened the door to his office.<p>

"Yes," he said.

Megan and Aaron carefully walked into his office and stood in front of his desk, not daring to touch anything.

"We're sorry about the mess we made," Aaron told him.

"We promise that we'll never ever do it again!" Megan apologized.

Gerard stared at them, pretending to be mad.

"I need you two to be on your best behavior for the next month. There are some very important people coming and we can't have this place look like a mess," he told them, trying not to smile.

"We promise," Megan said, trying not to cry.

Aaron stood next to her and could only nod. After seeing the looks on their faces he couldn't keep a straight face.

"Come here you two and give me a hug," He smiled, holding out his arms.

The two ran into his arms and hugged him.

"Now, you two run along and play somewhere not muddy," He joked, letting them go.

"We will," Aaron laughed as he started to run towards the door.

Megan stayed behind and threw her arms around Gerard's neck and holding on tightly.

"I love you Uncle Gee," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too Megan," he smiled.

Gerard watched as the little girl ran from the office and right into Ray.

"Sorry Uncle Ray!" Megan apologized.

"That's okay beautiful," Ray laughed as the little girl ran around him and after her brother.

"It's so hard to be upset at them," Gerard commented.

"What did they do?" Ray asked.

"They tracked mud into the house. We have to be careful with the officials from San d'Oria," Gerard explained to him.

"And they're also five year old twins. Wait until your little one is a few years older. If he's anything like you he'll be worse than those two combined!" he laughed

"I haven't thought about that yet. Anyways, we need to get started on today's portion of Project Icarus," Gerard replied, standing up from his desk.

On his way over to the tall table in the center Gerard ran a hand through his hair while Ray started to shuffle a few papers about. The door behind Ray opened and shut, the four of us joining them.

"Glad you could make it," Ray said to us.

Frank could only glare at him while the rest of us simply ignored the comment. I stood in between Gerard and Mikey, sifting through papers. Frank had a folder in front of him which he was pulling a mess of papers out of and attempting to organize them. Bob sniggered at his attempt to organize the small mountain of chaotic papers.

"Shut up," Frank told him.

"Do you need help?" Bob laughed, his hands resting on a notebook in front of him.

"Are we gonna start this again?" Frank asked, facing him.

"Might as well," Bob smirked, turning to face Frank.

"Will you two grow up?" I asked them, throwing a look their way that said to stop.

"Now, on to business. I received a letter from Lord Marshal from San d'Oria detailing the visit they just received from The Patient," Gerard explained to the group.

"What!" I exclaimed, my jaw dropping.

"They have had contact with The Patient?" Mikey asked in shock.

"It's been six years since anyone has seen him and now he comes out? This can't be good," Frank stated.


End file.
